Enamorando a Rei-chan
by Zero-0017
Summary: Nagisa estaba consciente de que: ¡Amaba a Rei-chan! Pero también sabia que su personalidad era imprudente la mayoría de las veces, pero esta vez no podía dar pasos en falso. ¡Por eso decidió enamorarlo!
1. Tacticas

**_Nagisa estaba consciente de que:¡Amaba a Rei-chan! Pero tambien sabia que su personalidad era imprudente la mayoría de las veces, pero esta vez no podía dar pasos en falso.¡Por eso decidió enamorarlo!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>No se que me dio por escribir BL, pero a ver que tal me va. Esta historia consta de una serie de drabbles sobre Nagisa y sus intentos de enamorar (o debería decir seducir?) a Rei-chan.<em>**

**_Se reciben sugerencias, y por cierto, ando en busca de un beta-reader que me ayude con las incoherencias que escribo. Sin mas les dejo la historia._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

_**Tácticas.**_

Otro día de práctica había terminado, Nagisa debía admitir que aunque le gustaba mucho nadar no estaba tan loco por la natación como Rin o Haruka, aun así lo que más amaba de ir cada día al Club de Natación Iwatobi era ver a Rei-chan en traje de baño. Si, frecuentemente tenía pensamientos perversos sobre su amigo, y no podía evitarlo. Sabía que incluso aunque llevaran clases juntos y estuvieran la mayoría del tiempo juntos… no era suficiente para él. Y estaba consciente de esto:

¡Amaba a Rei-chan!

También estaba consciente de que su personalidad era imprudente la mayoría de las veces, pero esta vez no podía dar pasos en falso, después de todo ambos eran chicos, así que necesitaba llevarla con calma.

¡Por eso decidió enamorarlo!

**oOoOo**

Un chico de gafas y un chico hiperactivo se encontraban haciendo la tarea en casa del primero, aunque en realidad Nagisa no hacía más que hacer dibujitos sin sentido en su libreta.

**-Rei-chan… tengo hambre, ¡comamos!-**

**-Nagisa-kun, no creo que…-**

**-Co-ma-mos, aliméntame Rei-chan- **Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Reí suspiro, ¿Por qué le pasaba siempre esto? ¿Por qué Nagisa se salía siempre con la suya?

**-Está bien.- **Menciono vencido**.- Acompañame a…- **Se puso de pie.

El chico rubio ya se encontraba acostado en su cama, adueñándose de toda el área. Sabía que no iba a poder moverlo de ahí. Volvió a suspirar, estaba a resignado.

**-¿No querías que comiéramos?- **Solo pregunto para asegurarse y se cruzó de brazos.

**-Consiénteme, ¿no ves que mañana tenemos examen?-**

**-¿Y a mí quien me consiente? Yo también hare el examen mañana ¿lo olvidas?-**Contesto indignado por el papel de mayordomo que Nagisa le había asignado.

**-Pero será fácil para ti, son matemáticas. Además, prometo consentirte: pero de otras maneras.- **

Él chico de ojos magenta dio un giro en la cama quedando recostado de forma provocativa y puso una sonrisa divertida y perversa a la vez.

Rei trago saliva, ¿era él o lo que acababa de decir y hacer Nagisa podría interpretarse de tal manera que…? Sacudió su cabeza. Era broma ¿verdad? Trataba de repetirse a sí mismo, era una oferta tentadora, pero inadecuada. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué estaba pensando respecto a Nagisa?

Salió de su habitación. Tendría que aprovechar que iba a la cocina para tomarse un vaso de agua extremadamente helada y tal vez le vendría bien mojarse la cara también.

**-¡Rayos! No cayó.-** Menciono el chico pingüino desilusionado.

Nagisa dio vuelcos en la cama de Rei, le encantaba el aroma de las cobijas, la almohada, las sabanas, ¡de todo! Esperaba que pronto ese olor también lo tuviera él impregnado en el cuerpo.

El plan de enamorar a Rei-chan estaba en marcha.


	2. Tren

_**¿Como se han portado? La verdad yo mal, no he hecho nada del trabajo que tengo pendiente, pero si les traje lo que sigue de la historia, eso es bueno ¿no?**_

_**Se reciben sugerencias, que luego de tanto pensar en que escribir se pasa el tiempo y vean... ya es domingo. Por cierto, gracias a Yukkin-Zola, RollChr y a por sus comentarios y por los animos que le dan a nuestro querido rubio para que prosiga sus planes .**_

_** Y basta de tanta palabra que los aburro y prosigamos...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

_**Tren**_

Había subido despreocupadamente al tren, aunque muy diferente de su personalidad habitual llevaba pensando bastante rato sobre cómo hacer que Rei-chan fuera su esclavo sexu… digo, su pareja. Reflexionaba sobre que había olvidado algo esencial: su estatura. Si, precisamente iba pensando en eso, le molestaba que debido a ser tan bajito no fuera fácil robarle un beso a Rei o someterlo, o secuestrarlo, o… bueno, el asunto es que la diferencia de estaturas dificultaba algunas de sus ideas.

Aunque iba en sus fantasías, noto claramente cuando Rei también subió al tren, así que como siempre se acercó a saludarlo, o al menos ese era su simple idea original, solo que de lo que no se percato es que junto a Rei-chan se subió un tumulto de gente. Así que quedo cerca de Rei, pero aprisionado por la demás gente.

**-Buenos días Rei-chan-** Saludo de todos modos, aun a dos personas de distancia.

**-¡Ah, Nagisa-kun!-** Le encanto ver la cara de alivio de Rei.

**-¡Complicado inicio de día ¿verdad?!- **

**-Esto… no es nada hermoso.-** Mascullo Rei compactado contra la ventana.

Instantes después de llegar a la siguiente parada de tren, en vez de despejarse, la cantidad que había de gente empeoro. Aunque por fortuna Nagisa uso sus dotes acuáticas para deslizarse entre la marea de gente y alcanzar el lugar donde su Rei-chan se encontraba.

**-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí Nagisa-kun?- **Menciono Rei impresionado.

**-Gracias al poder del amor y a mucha practica.-** Menciono sonriendo y guiñando el ojo.

**-Bueno.-** Desvió la mirada.

El chico Ryugazaki se había percatado completamente de que estaba "pegado" a Nagisa, así que decidió desviar sus pensamientos como al de ¡Que hermoso, hermoso, hermoso, día soleado había! Exagero en lo hermoso… la verdad. ¡Rayos! ¿A quién engañaba? Sus pensamientos se frustraban con el contacto de ese sexy cuer…digo, ese pequeño cuerpo.

Lo malo era, que Nagisa también se dio cuenta de esa cercanía.

No lo había planeado, pero no pensaba en desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

**-Rei-chan, mi brazo se lastima de estar en esta posición, ¿te molestaría que me sujetara de ti?-**

No espero una respuesta, paso su mano hasta posicionarse en el abdomen de Rei.

**-¡Na-nagisa-kun! Creo que eso no…-**

Su protesta llego demasiado tarde, estaba seguro de que no debió permitirlo. Ya se había dado cuenta últimamente de que la cercanía del chico pingüino lo inquietaba, además de despertar aspectos nada hermosos de su ser. Y la mano de Nagisa no ayudaba en nada a calmarse ya que se encontraba en lugar erróneo y al parecer cometiendo cosas erróneas también.

_**-¿Qué-que haces?-**_ Mascullo en la voz más baja posible.

El chico rubio solo estaba frotando "inocentemente" el abdomen del chico de lentes.

_**-Rei-chan, creo que el entrenamiento ha surtido mucho efecto en ti.- **_

Ambos traían puesto el uniforme de verano, motivo por el que Nagisa pudo escabullir sus dedos hasta tocar la piel de Rei. No le importaba estar aplastado así contra el cuerpo bien formado de su amigo, debía admitir que lo disfrutaba. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo podría ser Rei-chan tan jodidamente sexy? Ese abdomen perfecto no solo lo invitaba a ser tocado, sino también a masajearlo y lamer… ejem… no debía dejar que su mente se disparara de esa manera y con tantas personas.

Pero esa bendición del cielo no duro, en la estación siguiente bajaron a empujones y Rei no menciono nada sobre el contacto de Nagisa. Bueno, el chico rubio se refugió en la esperanza de otra oportunidad, empezaba a gustarle la idea de viajar en trenes abarrotados con su Rei-chan.

Y el plan, seguiría en marcha.


	3. Parecidos

_**Saben, lo admito: Me eche la soga al cuello por mi cuenta. Debería de dejar en pendiente mis historias por el bien de mi trabajo y mi tesis, pero no... véanme aquí publicandoles un capitulo más. Ni modo, por lo menos denme ánimos ¿quieren? Tengo demasiado trabajo y poco tiempo, extraño tener una comida decente ¡de verdad!**_

_**Ya no los aburro mas y les dejo lo que sigue.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

_**3. Parecidos**_

**-Pero, si nos descubren nos ira mal.- **Menciono Nagisa.

**-Lo sé, pero hay que hacerlo.- **Insistió Rei.

Ya se lo había repetido muchas veces, era ahora o nunca.

**-Está bien. Pero… ¿puedo sostener el tuyo?-**

**-¡Nagisa-kun… pe-pero…!-** Realmente no estaba pidiendo permiso, él chico de lentes ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

**-Solo es un momento, Rei-chan.- **

**-…- **No quería que Nagisa se hiciera cargo, pero ya era tarde para evitarlo.

El chico pingüino tenía curiosidad, lo miro atentamente: estaba comparando tamaños con el suyo.

**-¡No es justo, el tuyo es más grande!-**

**-No vengas con eso ahora, no es un buen momento. Además recuerda que no tenemos que hacer ruido.-** Dijo en la voz más baja que pudo, y se movió lentamente.

**-Pero Rei-chan, el tuyo también tiene un color más bonito.-**

**-¡Ya deja de andarlos comparando! Mejor sígueme el ritmo ¿quieres?-**

**-Pero tú sabes más de estas cosas que yo.-** Le reprocho.

**- Eso dices pero ya tiene ambos en la mano, el tuyo y el mío. ¿Cómo es que puedes sostenerlos así?-** Los miro impresionado de la habilidad del pequeño rubio.

**-No lo sé, pero se sientes calientitos**_**.-**_

_**-**_**Nagisa-kun-** Le llamo de forma suave.

**-¿Si, Rei-chan?-**

**-No los muevas tanto, si ocurre un accidente podríamos mancharnos.-**

**-Está bien, solo que me pone feliz hacerlo.-**

**-Trátalos con gentileza.-**

El joven Ryugazaki miro en el pequeño agujero que tenía frente a él.

**-Definitivamente, es hermoso.-**

**-En vez de andarlo admirando terminemos o nos verán.-**

**-Pero quiero ser gentil, no quiero que nada salga mal.- **Metió sus dedos para comprobar el tamaño.

**-¿Ya Rei-chan?-** Mordió su labio. **–Estoy poniéndome nervioso.-**

**-Oh, bien. Aquí vamos.-**

Uno. Dos.

Ambos huevos estaban junto a los demás y las gallinas no se dieron cuenta de que Rei y Nagisa anexaron un par de huevos de paloma. Lo hicieron lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible, no querían arriesgarse a ser picoteados.

Los dos chicos alardeaban de su hazaña entre sí de camino a casa.

**-Tuvo mucho cuidado con nuestros pequeños, Rei-chan.-**

**-Lo sé, me sorprendió eso de ti. Espero que aquellas gallinas los acepten.-**

**-¡Deben de aceptarlos! Después de todos son nuestros pequeños.-**

**-Nagisa-kun, te estas tomando este experimento demasiado en serio.-**

**-¡Claro! Son nuestros hijos Rei-chan, tuyo y míos. ¡Seremos padres!-**

**-Sí, definitivamente te lo estas tomando muy en serio.-**

Por un momento lo imagino, por muy imposible que fuera, el tener hijos de su Rei-chan. Serian, en palabras de su amado chico de lentes, hermosos. Ojala que la ingeniería genética avanzara lo suficientemente rápido, para hacer su sueño posible.

Reflexiono un poco sobre las extrañas palabras de Nagisa, ciertamente un pequeño hijo de ambos debería ser bastante atractivo. Ya que estaba consciente de que ambos, increíblemente incluyendo al pequeño rubio, estaban en el top 10 de chicos más lindos de primer año, según sus compañeras. Si Nagisa fuera chica esa no sería una historia tan descabellada.

Suspiró. Que lastima.

**-Rei-chan, cuando tengamos más edad hay que adoptar.-**

**-¿Qué?-** Pronuncio apenas el chico de lentes, sorprendido.

**-¿No me oíste? Que hay que adoptar, mira.-** Le señalo un anuncio en un establecimiento.

Cachorros en adopción.

¿Por qué lo que decía Nagisa lo hacían malinterpretar las cosas? Es como si aquel extrovertido rubio estuviera planeando desestabilizarlo de algún modo. Descarto esa idea, no creía que aquel chico planeara algo, más bien últimamente los coqueteos inocentes de Nagisa le hacían pensar cosas que no eran.

Otro día más había terminado, ni modo, su plan tendría que seguir en otro momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Intente un estilo de dialogo un poco diferente. No me regañen por favor.<strong>

**Hasta luego.**


	4. Disfraces I

_**Me decidí a actualizar en 15 días como máximo entre capítulos, tal vez dirán: un drabble y te tardas 15 días! ejem.. pues si. Lo difícil no es actualizar, solo que quiero estar contenta con lo que escribo y esperando que ustedes también lo disfruten. Ademas el trabajo y la escuela me tienen hasta el tope... **_

_**Ando esperando sugerencias... ¿que les gustaría que pasara entre estos dos personajes? **_

_**Y eso es todo, les dejo el capitulo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

_**4. Disfraces I**_

Todos en el Instituto Iwatobi estaban entusiasmados, pero como no estarlo si en dos días seria su festival cultural. En la clase de Rei y Nagisa se habían decidido por algo clásico, un Maid Café con camareras y mayordomos, solo que no contaron con que el número de chicas en su clase era algo reducido, así que optaron por una desesperada solución: vestir a chicos de camareras.

A decir verdad las chicas de la clase fueron las que más apoyaron esa extraña decisión, y entre las víctimas de esa unánime imposición de las mujeres fue Nagisa Hazuki, el chico más lindo de su clase.

En cuanto a Rei, él estaba en el equipo de los mayordomos.

**-Nagisa-kun, ¿en verdad no te molesta vestirte de Maid?-** Pregunto preocupado.

**-En realidad no demasiado, mis hermanas a menudo me vestían de niña cuando era más pequeño.- **Sonrió. **– ¡Esta vez, hay que dar todo por nuestra clase Rei-chan!-**

Bueno, tampoco estaba enojado por aquella imposición a vestirse de chica por otra razón: Si como chico no funcionaba, intentaría travestirse para enamorar al chico Ryugazaki, aunque eso no podía contárselo al chico de lentes que tenía al lado. Estaba un poco exasperado, realmente no es como que se le ocurrieran muchas opciones, además no tenía a quien preguntarle sin sonar sospechoso, Rei se supondría que debería apoyarle en este tipo de asuntos pero ¿qué hacer cuanto el que te gusta es tu amigo?

Bufó mentalmente ante ese pensamiento.

Se dirigían hacia las tiendas de ropa a buscar su vestuario para el día del festival, aunque en realidad el chico pingüino solo estaba usando ese motivo como excusa para llevarse a Rei al centro comercial.

**-Insisto en que debiste de decirle a las chicas de la clase que te acompañaran, o tal vez a Gou-kun.-**

**-¡Pero Rei-chan! ¿Cómo podría mostrarles mi vestimenta antes del día del festival? ¡Tengo que impresionar a todos! No hay que arruinar la sorpresa.-**

**-Si tú lo dices. ¿Al menos sabes dónde comprar tu vestuario?-** Exclamo Rei acomodándose los lentes.

**-Si, en aquella tienda. Ahí venden artículos para cosplay.-**

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar señalado, era una tienda bastante llamativa con disfraces y materiales de utilería. Ya adentro del lugar fueron al lugar donde se exhibían los trajes de maid, que impresionantemente, tenían su propia sección en el establecimiento. No había un modelo específico que Nagisa tuviera en mente, más bien lo que quería lograr esa verse sexy. Se daba cuenta de que siendo lindo no lograría nada, después de todo como chico ya era bastante lindo, un loli-shota perfecto. Así que la fórmula que utilizaría esta ocasión era verse como una chica bastante candente, que hiciera suspirar hasta a los machos más heterosexuales.

Tomo unos cuantos conjuntos que se apegaban a lo que quería lograr y entro al vestidor.

Esperando a que Nagisa se probara sus ropas, analizo algo. Debía de empezar a admitir que le pasaba algo cuando el pequeño rubio impetuoso estaba cerca de él, algo que le daba miedo de sí mismo. ¿Que debía hacer?

El plan estaba en marcha…


	5. Disfraces II

_**Puf! Me emocione con la descripción esta vez y le puse poco dialogo, eso estará mal? Ustedes dirán. Pero creen que sentí que me falto mucho por escribir así que a partir del próximo capitulo me saldré del esquema del drabble con su permiso... saben por que? JAJAJA Porque les publicare el próximo capitulo el día de mi cumpleaños, así que empezare a hacerles caps mas largos como regalo... si, se que es raro que yo les de algo en mi cumpleaños pero weno... **_

**_Próxima_**_** actualización el 17 de Abril...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

_**5. Disfraces II**_

No quería engañarse, incluso en días anteriores busco literatura al respecto, pero las referencias eran algo vagas en los casos de relación entre chicos. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? O más bien, ¿Qué se supone que le estaba pasando? ¡Ambos eran chicos, por todos los cielos! Se ajustó los lentes por la frustración de sus pensamientos, esto era ciertamente más complicado que un cálculo matemático.

Pero… Nagisa ya se estaba tardando.

Era fabuloso lo elaborados que eran cada uno de los disfraces, incluso contaban con un set completo de accesorios, de verdad empezaba a preocuparse por el costo pero… el probárselos era gratis ¿no? Así que tomo uno de color rosa y se lo probó.

Además del color evidentemente femenino, era un conjunto con muchos volados en la falda, la cual le quedaba cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla; sobre la parte superior del conjunto no había mucho que ocultar de piel, pues dejaba descubiertos los hombros y gran parte de la espalda. Y no terminaba ahí, el coordinado contaba también con una larga peluca rubia, zapatillas de tacón bajo y medias de malla.

Cuando termino de ponerse completo el primer atuendo salió…

¿No se suponía que el que estaba en el vestuario era Nagisa? Entonces, ¿Por qué era entonces se salía una despampanante rubia? Un momento… ¡¿ese era Nagisa?! Se sofocó en su propia exclamación, una que no alcanzo a salir de su boca.

Y la rubia se acercó a él.

**-¿Qué le parece Amo?-** Pregunto con voz suave y coqueta.

¡Rayos, rayos, rayos! Sabía que "ella" era Nagisa pero… pero… ¿debería asegurarse?

**-¿Na…Nagisa-kun?-**

**-No, no, no Amo. Usted debería decir: Nagisa-chan.-** Le guiño el ojo.

Trago saliva. ¿Qué rayos le pesaba? A decir verdad ya sentía su cara arder, y por si fuera poco sus manos querían tocar a esa Nagisa-chan que se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de él, porque era real ¿verdad? Miraras por donde la miraras esa chica era perfecta y… preciosa.

Hermosa, se corrigió.

Pero no… no… eso estaba mal. ¡Era su amigo Nagisa disfrazado! En algún lugar de su abrumada mente estaba consciente de eso pero… pero…

No entendía. ¿Por qué Rei-chan estaba estático en su lugar? Ni siquiera había hecho nada más que preguntarle su nombre, empezaba a preocuparse… ¿había surtido efecto su disfraz o no? Y a situaciones desesperadas… medidas desesperadas.

Dio uso a todo su valor y arrojo, se acercó al chico Ryugazaki y se sentó en sus piernas.

**-Amo diga algo, Nagisa-chan está preocupada por usted.-**

Empezaba a marearse, definitivamente estaba controlando sus impulsos de forma sobrehumana ¡y solo para que la hermosa maid viniera a sentarse en sus piernas! Todo lo que quería era que Nagisa se quitara el disfraz, lo admitía… ya en su forma de chico de preparatoria normal era bastante difícil evitar caer a la tentación y ahora... sus fuerzas estaban al límite. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, su mano ya estaba en la rodilla de aquella falsa maid.

**-¿Qué hacen aquí, Nagisa y Rei?-**

Ambos voltearon aterrorizados.

Era Haruka con un disfraz de oso entre sus manos.

¡Rayos! El plan había sido interrumpido… temporalmente.


	6. Miedo

_**Lo sé, dije que haria un capitulo mas largo... solo que mejor decidi que ya que se supone que iban a ser drabbles, tengo que seguir ese formato que me autoimpuse, solo que les dire que espero poder subir otro para el lunes proximo y no hacerlos esperar tanto. Les dejo el capitulo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

_**6. Miedo**_

Decir que estaban impactados era quedarse corto en la descripción, era más bien como estar petrificados en vida. Y Nanase Haruka estaba con su expresión estoica que no ayudaba en nada a mejorar la situación.

Después de unos momentos, el chico delfín rompió el incómodo silencio.

**-Te ves muy lindo Nagisa.-**

Más bien, empeoro la incomodidad.

¿Qué sucedía ahí? Esa simple frase inexpresiva de su sempai le enojo demasiado, una cosa era que él observara al pequeño rubio y otra muy diferente que Haruka-sempai lo hiciera. Además Rei había sido invitado para juzgar los disfraces… así que… así que… ¡Bah! ¿a quién engañaba?, sabía que no había razones coherentes para molestarse por insignificancias de ese tipo, pero el sentimiento de molestia estaba ahí y no aminoraba.

Sinceramente y no había duda, Haru-chan había llegado en el peor momento posible. ¡Cuando al fin había descubierto una pequeña chispa en la mirada de Rei-chan! Otra oportunidad que se le escurría por los dedos… ¡qué mal! Pero la duda estaba y por lo menos necesitaba saber la razón de esa interrupción.

**-Y… ¿Qué haces por aquí Haru-chan?-**

Pregunto mientras se bajaba lentamente de las piernas de su amado Rei-chan.

**-Vine a comprar este disfraz de oso. Repartiré volantes el día del festival.-**

**-Ah…- **

**-Nagisa te vestirás de maid ¿verdad? Ese atuendo se te ve muy bien.-**

**-¿En serio? ¿Eso crees?- **Exclamo ilusionado.

El visto bueno del chico hidrofilico le hacía sentir más seguro de sí mismo, y le ilusionaba que podría ser la misma opinión de su compañero de clases. Volteo a mirar la expresión del chico de lentes pero no pude divisar su rostro.

**-Y yo me vestiré de mayordomo Haruka-sempai. Espero poder usar correcta y hermosamente un atuendo de etiqueta.-**

**-Me imagino Rei, probablemente estés perfecto.-**

Algo le incomodo, ¿Por qué Rei le pedía su opinión a Haru? Siendo franco consigo mismo, sintió celos, no entendía la razón de que su compañero de clase buscara la aprobación de Haruka. Eso le dio un poco de inseguridad.

Era cierto, intervino en una conversación ajena, en una que le llevaba a molestarse cada vez más, su sempai ya había alagado a Nagisa con su disfraz ¡Dos veces! Y eso le molestaba, por eso había dicho ese comentario tan fuera de tema. Esperaba que esa intervención no fuera tan obvia y no le descubriera en sus… ¿Qué? ¿Sentimientos? ¿Intenciones? Ni él sabía.

Le dio miedo por un instante, cuando fue a quitarse el disfraz y a pagarlo, descubrió a su regreso que Rei y Haruka platicaban animadamente sobre el festival. Se sintió descartado. Y muy… pero muy molesto, o mejor dicho… sentía unos descomunales celos. Una dolorosa pregunta le daba vueltas por la cabeza ¿Y qué pasaba si en realidad Rei-chan estaba enamorado de alguien más? Aun peor ¿y si ese alguien era Haru? Un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo, no quería ni pensar en las posibles respuestas ni en la implicaciones.

Trataba de mantener una charla con su sempai para mantener a este lo más alejado posible del pequeño rubio. Sabía que Nagisa se miraba absolutamente hermoso con su traje de maid, y lo peor vendría el día del festival. Su pequeño amigo había comprado aquel traje tan provocativo, y si a pesar de su autocontrol sus hormonas se habían alborotado, no quería ni imaginarse aquel día… la verdad era que… sentía miedo.

Tendria que hacer un plan para ese día…


	7. Festival

_**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo otro corto capitulo. Espero cumplir con mi parte y tener ya para el jueves lo siguiente... solo que espero que cumplan su falte con sus reviews, entre mas largos mejor (ya saben, el tamaño si importa... creo). **_

_**Hasta luego.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

**7. Festival**

El instituto Iwatobi estaba en frenesí.

Y un chico de lentes, también, buscaba a su pequeño compañero rubio. Había dormido poco, porque al arreglar su traje se le ocurrió una idea y para llevarla a cabo invirtió sus hermosas horas habituales de sueño, desvelado, ocupado y molesto, bien, digamos que no estaba del mejor humor, y para colmo su pequeño amigo pingüino no aparecía.

Hasta ese momento.

**-¿Cómo estas Rei-chan?-**

**- Ah… Nagi…sa.-**

Sí, todo estaba tan mal como se veía. Estaban frente a frente en el pasillo. Ambos traían puestos sus respectivos uniformes pero había una diferencia sustancial: de un lado estaba el sequito de Nagisa, constituido por hombres; y del otro estaba el harem de Rei, repleto de chicas. Era un contraste bastante interesante.

**-Estas bastante bien acompañado amo Ryugazaki- **Siseo Nagisa, cambiando su tono a algo más formal.

**-Lo mismo digo: Nagi-chan. Pero clientes son clientes.-** El referido se acomodó los lentes.

Los dos avanzaron hasta quedar delante de su aula e invitaron a pasar a sus respectivos invitados.

**-Sean bienvenidos amos.-**

**-Bienvenidas my ladies, adelante.-**

Ambos se inclinaron de forma muy formal mientras todos pasaban.

**-A nuestra clase le va bien, Nagisa-kun.- **Menciono el chico de lentes.

**-¿Dónde quedo ese Nagi-chan?- **Cuestiono el aun enfadado rubio.

**- Eso solo es parte del personaje.-** Suspiro. **–Traje algo para ti.-**

**-¿Qué?-** Exclamo sorprendido.

**-Toma.-** Le entrego un saco.

Era un pequeño saco color rosado que se adecuaba hermosamente a su disfraz, lo miro con ilusión y se lo probó. Le quedo perfecto.

**-Rei-chan… ¿Por qué…?-**

**-Pensé que te sería más cómodo usar tu disfraz con esto.-**

También sería más cómodo para él verlo y no desear encerrarlo para que nadie más lo tocara.

Ambos entraron a su Maid Café.

**-¡Nagi-chan, ven a nuestra mesa!-** Gritaron unos chicos.

**-¡Rei, atiéndenos primero!- **Dijo un coro de chicas.

El chico rubio, ahora rebautizado como Nagi-chan tenía bastante popularidad debido a que había muchos chicos de diferentes institutos que no sabían la verdad sobre su género, mientras que Rei tenía popularidad por mérito propio al llamar la atención de chicas de adentro y fuera del instituto.

La maid más popular de Iwatobi estaba ardiendo en celos, pero lo disimulaba muy bien coqueteando con sus clientes. Eso no fue tan buena idea.

**-Tomate una foto conmigo Nagi-chan.-** Llevaba insistiendo mucho un chico.

**-Lo siento, pero…-** Sintió que la tomaban de la muñeca.

**-Lo lamentamos joven amo, pero no podemos otorgarle fotografías de forma individual.- **

Era el chico Ryugazaki saliendo en defensa de su pequeño compañero.

**-Es… es cierto.-** Coincidió Nagisa.

**-¿Qué tal una fotografía de ambos?- **Le dio a escoger al invitado.

El mayordomo estrella del Instituto Iwatobi tomo a una sorprendida maid falsa y la acerco a su cuerpo tomándola posesivamente de la cintura. También acerco su rostro hasta tocar con los labios la piel de la frente de aquella pequeña figura rubia. La exaltación presente incremento entre integrantes de ambos géneros que sacaban sus móviles para tomar una fotografía del momento. Y aunque Nagisa Hazuki estaba realmente sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando, decidió aprovecharse de la situación. Se paró de puntillas y beso a Rei en los labios.

Eso no estaba contemplado en el plan…


	8. Reaccion

_**Otro mini-capitulo. Lo se, me tarde mas de lo que dije así que mas que excusarme les daré una **_**_recomendación, beban tequila con moderación... XD En mi caso solo me da una somnolencia nivel cadáver pero a ustedes podría darles resaca._**

_**Y ya saben como es esto: Yo publico y ustedes dejan reviews.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

**8. Reacción**

Hubo una lluvia de flashazos de todos lados, provenientes de todos los celulares de conocidos y desconocidos. Rei se apartó de Nagisa, se disculpó y corrió lejos de la muchedumbre. La preocupada maid falsa intento seguirlo, pero un oso con panfletos le detuvo el camino.

¿Por qué Nagisa hizo eso? Sentía, que si no hubiera escapado de aquel lugar habría cometido un gran error. Para el pequeño rubio podría ser un juego, una simple broma pero la verdad era que ese roce de labios entre ambos lo había desbalanceado totalmente. Ojala y Nagisa no se le ocurriera hacer eso de nuevo porque ya sentía que la situación le estaba llevando al límite.

Le detuvo, sí. Pero era porque claramente Rei necesitaba un momento a solas y Nagisa era de esas personas que no comprendía eso del espacio personal. Solo que un segundo solo le duro el agarre, debido a que el pequeño rubio sabía muy bien el arte de escabullirse.

Buscando a Nagisa, Haruka encontró al chico de lentes. Se encontraba sentado en la parte posterior del gimnasio.

**-Rei.-**

**-¿Haruka-senpai?-** Le cuestiono al oso frente a él.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** Contesto quitándose la parte superior del disfraz.

**-Si… bueno. Solo estoy sorprendido.-**

**-Vi lo que sucedió. ¿Te ofendió lo que hizo Nagisa?-**

**-Ah…bueno, no exactamente. **Supongo que eso fue parte de su personaje, pero…-

Silencio.

**-Estoy… confundido, senpai. Nagisa-kun… él, me confunde.-**

Esa frase del chico Ryugazaki fue como si estuviera aceptando un terrible pecado.

Ya hacia bastante rato que Nagisa buscaba a Rei-chan, se sentía arrepentido de actuar tan precipitadamente, y eso que él rara vez se lamentaba de sus acciones. Nunca se esperó esa reacción del chico de lentes, eso fue lo que más le dolió, que Rei se apartara tan repentinamente. ¿Eso quería decir que su amado chico novato de la natación lo rechazaba? Y si eso no fuera suficiente, le asustaba que Haru-chan apareciese solo para detenerlo de ir tras Rei. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Tal vez por celos? Era algo que no había contemplado nunca desde que se decidió a enamorar a Rei-chan: los rivales amorosos. Era Haru-chan, ¿su rival?

Meneo su cabeza insistentemente tratando de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. No quería pensar en ideas absurdas así que trato de centrarse en lo principal. Por lo que fuera tenía que encontrar a su compañero de clase y pedirle disculpas si era necesario.

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó al principio.

Al dar la vuelta para buscar detrás del gimnasio vio a Haru-chan consolando a Rei-chan. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la situación debido a que ambos estaban compartiendo un tierno beso. No quería pensar en lo que tenía enfrente pero… ¿Cómo ignorar lo que sus ojos veían?

Los chicos al sentirse observados voltearon hacia donde sentían el peso de la mirada. Ante sus ojos se mostraba una maid falsa bastante sorprendida.

¿Cómo explicar que eso no estaba dentro del plan?

* * *

><p><strong>Una gran pregunta, y es que escribiendo esto se me quedo en la mente y no me se auto-responder. En esta relación Rei-Nagisa... ¿quien seria el Uke y quien el Seme? Porque si por características físicas hablamos el Seme seria Rei y el Uke Nagisa, pero por personalidad seria al revés... así que ya no se. ¿Podrían sacarme de mi duda?<strong>


	9. Experimento

_**Hola de nuevo, FELIZ DÍA DEL TRABAJO! Porque si, fui a trabajar, en los laboratorios hay cosas que no se pueden dejar para otro día. Pero bien...**_

_**Gracias por quitarme la duda de los roles en esta relación, así que supongo que Rei deberá de aprender una cosa o dos en el transcurso de esta historia. Y por si fuera poco... no me he decidido en escribir lemon o no, nunca lo he echo por eso lo ando dudando, pero en caso de que se de la oportunidad con esta historia seria mas cercano al final creo.  
><strong>_

_**Prosigamos con otro mini capitulo...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

**9. Experimento**

Momento muy desafortunado… muy… muy desafortunado.

¿Pero cómo había ocurrido todo aquello? Por el simple de hecho de un experimento y la necesidad de un conejillo de indias. Sí, eso.

Y Nanase Haruka era un chico que apoyaba a sus amigos en lo que fuera posible, y en el caso de Rei, no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir. ¿Más detalles? Creo que sería lo mejor.

Así fue.

**-¿Te confundió que te besaran? ¿O que fuera Nagisa el que lo hiciera?-**

Buen punto. ¿Cómo saber la diferencia? Ahora que lo pensaba… ¡Por todas las cosas hermosas del mundo! ¿Qué no había sido ese su primer beso? Que mal… la pregunta de su sempai no hizo nada más que confundirlo.

Se revolvió el cabello en frustración.

**-No se.-** Aceptó en su confusión.

**-¿Te han besado antes?-**

**-No.-**

**-¿Algún otro chico?-**

**-Queda sobreentendido que no, senpai. ¡Eso fue mi primer beso!-** Admitió con vergüenza.

**-Ya veo.-**

**-No se burle de mí, Haruka-senpai. Por favor.-** Dijo desmoralizado.

**-No lo haría.-** Respondió estoico.

**-Me gustaría saber si algo anda mal conmigo.-** Miro la palma de sus manos**.- ¿Soy yo el que está mal?-**

Haruka no respondió.

**-Senpai, ¿podría besarme?-**

Sin duda eso sonó a una propuesta un tanto extraña viniendo de voz de otro chico. ¿Qué ganaba su kohai con algo así?

Ryugazaki Rei tenía presente que la única forma de asegurarse de lo que le sucedía era ser besado por otra persona diferente a su pequeño compañero rubio, era una prueba lógica y fácil de hacer.

**-¿Estás seguro?-**

El mayordomo asintió en respuesta.

El oso acerco su rostro.

Solo era un beso… uno pequeño. De prueba.

Pero no lo vio así la maid.

Mierda.

**-¿Sucede algo, Nagisa?- **Pregunto Haru quitándole importancia a lo que pasaba.

**-¿Eh? Bueno… no… solo. Lamento interrumpir.-** Se inclinó como disculpa.

**-Descuida.- **El chico hidrofilico se puso de nuevo el disfraz. **- Voy a terminar de repartir panfletos.-**

Los dejo solos.

**-Em… Rei-chan, aún estamos de turno en el café. Deberíamos volver.-** Fingió una sonrisa, una que ni él mismo se creyó.

**-Por supuesto.-** Se puso de pie. **–Nagisa-kun, lamento que tuvieras que ver eso.-**

**-Oh, no te preocupes Rei-chan.-** Mentía.

Empezaron a caminar.

**- Tu… no tuviste problema en actuar un beso hace rato ¿verdad? Pero yo… no se me dan bien esas cosas. Haruka-senpai me ayudaba con eso.-** También mentía.

**- Ya veo.-** Contesto sin ganas.

**- He leído muchas veces sobre la teoría de lo que implica el acto de besarse pero… aun soy inexperto.-**

**- Me imagino.-** Respondió sarcástico.

**- Quiero practicar un poco más.-**

Aún estaban en un lugar poco transitado del instituto, eso era algo de lo que Rei ya se había percatado. Entonces era la oportunidad perfecta para realizar la última fase de su experimento.

Un poco tarde se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería Rei-chan con practicar. Pero al sentirse acorralado contra la pared de ese modo lo entendió. Dios existía, y había escuchado sus plegarias.

¡Al Diablo los planes!

* * *

><p><strong>Me encanta meter a Haruka en la historia solo para darle celos a estos dos... jaja. Por eso no he metido a ningún otro personaje, y para no hacerlo tan enredado ya que los capítulos son pequeñitos. Esta es la primera vez que hago capítulos tan cortos, pero es para darle un poco mas de rapidez a las actualizaciones.<strong>

**Por eso ando pensando en hacer un fic Rin-Haruka, pero que debería ser de extensión normal para mi como mínimo de tres paginas de word por capitulo. ¿Les interesaría?**

**Gracias a Anonima L, Marcela- Hawk, Kiaru-chan, Anev, Hondakana, Dannagreen, Frree y Shia por sus comentarios. De verdad me alientan a continuar.**

**Hasta pronto.**


	10. Iniciativa

_**Estos días han pasado muchas cosas... ya estoy a fin de semestre y con un reporte final de mis practicas profesionales, tesis y los arreglos para la graduación estoy algo agobiada. Asi que esa es mi disculpa (excusa... XD) para retrasarme tanto en actualizar. Espero ya no tardarme tanto... esperemos.**_

_**Les agradezco mucho a Free, Fan2, Shia1624, Kiaru-chan, Anev y Dannagreen7 por sus comentarios, en serio que me motivan! Leo con mucho gusto cada frase que me escriben... :3**_

_**Sin mas... aquí otro minicapitulo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

**10. Iniciativa**

Sabía la teoría, pero esto era la práctica, y del saber al hacer había bastante diferencia. No se había movido ni un centímetro, eso no era nada bueno. A pesar de que la maid frente a él tampoco se moviera y solo lo mirara atentamente… lo intimidaba. ¿A qué le tenía miedo? No lo sabía.

Se estaba impacientando pero… ¿debía de tomar la iniciativa? No quería asustar a Rei, al menos no de nuevo. ¡Diablos! ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? Quería que el mayordomo que estaba aprisionándolo le besara… ¡Ahora!

**-Yo… este… no sé cómo comenzar.-** Declaro Rei apenado.

**-Rei-chan, ¿quieres que te ayude?-**

**-No.- **

Esa respuesta le dolió al pequeño rubio.

**-Pero… ¿entonces?-** Balbuceo Nagisa confuso.

**-Solo quédate quieto.-**

Era ahora o nunca.

La realidad era, que no tenía el arrojo necesario para besar a Nagisa en los labios, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue depositar un pequeño beso en la mandíbula del pequeño. Uno más. Otro más, y así consecutivamente hasta haber formado un "tierno" camino hasta su cuello. O al menos él lo vio así.

¡Qué gran equivocación!

¿¡En qué diablos pensaba Rei!? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo increíblemente erótico que era ser besado en el cuello? Más aun… se estaba arriesgando a que Nagisa se encargara de que eso no quedara solamente en besitos inocentes. Solo porque estaban en un lugar público el niño de ojos magenta estaba conteniendo sus ansias, o de lo contrario ya lo hubiera hecho suyo.

Otro error, sintió un mordisco en su clavícula.

¡Eso ya estaba al borde de la locura! ¿Estaba aquel mayordomo seduciéndolo? Porque por ese camino iba la situación actual. El pequeño niño rubio separo a su amigo hasta una distancia adecuada, si eso continuaba sabía que gemiría y era algo que no le quería mostrar a Rei-chan…no por el momento al menos. Su mente estaba tan perturbada con los torpes y sensuales besos de su amigo que la escuchaba vociferar palabras eróticas que eran imposibles de exteriorizar, gritaba en el delirio "tómame o déjame", y Nagisa opto por lo segundo al ser lo más viable dadas las circunstancias.

**-Discúlpame, ¿te lastime?- **Pregunto un Rei preocupado.

**-No…no es eso… solo que…-** Toco el lugar donde fue mordido.

**-Ups… Nagisa-kun…-** Miro el cuello del chico pingüino. **–No medí la fuerza… disculpa…-** Manifestó avergonzado.

**-¿Qué? Te digo… no dolió tanto como para que…-** Lo interrumpió.

**-Perdón… yo… te deje un moretón.-** Se inclinó en forma de disculpa.

**-¿Eh?-**

El joven Ryugazaki desanudo su corbata para poder quitársela y acto seguido se la puso a Nagisa, por suerte combinaba con el atuendo de sirvienta que llevaba el pequeño pingüino.

**-Creo que estará bien con eso. No se alcanza a ver con eso puesto.-**

Un pensamiento malicioso pasó por la mente del más pequeño.

**-Sabes Rei, no es un moretón solamente.-**

**-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dices? Es un moretón por donde quiera que lo veas.-**

**-Es un chupetón, Rei-chan. Una marca de beso de un amante.-**

Era obvio que eso Rei no lo había planeado así, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Me he puesto a pensar en la duración de esta historia... ¿ya deberia irme apuntando a finalizarla? No se la verdad...<strong>


	11. ¿Normalidad?

_**Lo siento, se que ahora si me tarde bastante... casi un mes. Y siento que les debo una explicación, (aunque a lo mejor no les importe mi vida T.T) ando muy atareada con las evaluaciones finales de mis practicas profesionales, con las ultimas pruebas de mis tesis, y con los preparativos de mi graduación. Eso si, ya voy a graduarme de la Universidad, ¿ya se los había dicho? En fin, por lo menos por eso pido su comprensión y paciencia.**_

_**De nuevo gracias a Kiaru-chan, dannagreen7, Anev, Guest y a RollChr por sus comentarios, amo que me dejen reviews, entre mas largos me gustan mas. De nuevo gracias.**_

_**Y mejor pasemos a lo importante. El capitulo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

**11. ¿Normalidad?**

El festival cultural termino.

Después de dos días de limpieza general en la escuela, se reanudaron los entrenamientos comunes del club de natación Iwatobi.

El chico Ryugazaki miraba atentamente ese mordisco sin que Nagisa se percatara, o más bien al parche que lo cubría. Sabía que eso no era una marca de beso, ya había leído sobre ese tema así que no podían engañarlo. Una marca de beso, chupetón o como quieran decirle, era por succión y dejaba un hematoma de forma más o menos circular. Así que… lo que tenía Nagisa-kun en la clavícula era un mordisco que a diferencia de un chupetón, podían notarse la marca de los dientes culpables de aquel delito. Sus dientes. Em… dejando eso de lado, había una cuestión que lo estaba molestando: Era un mordisco peor que una marca de beso ¿verdad? Llego a esa conclusión después de analizar el hecho de que por mínimo, un chupetón podía ser confundido por cualquier otro tipo de moretón y excusarlo fácilmente, pero un mordisco no. Era evidente a simple vista que el culpable de una mordida era una boca. De nuevo, ¡su boca!

Si, estaba auto-atormentándose dándole muchas vueltas al asunto. Al menos el su pequeño compañero rubio había tenido la delicadeza o precaución de ponerse aquel parche.

Como si escuchara su monologo mental, Nagisa se tocó el lugar del mordisco.

**-¿Sucede algo Nagisa?-** Pregunto Makoto.

**-No, nada. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-** Quito la mano del parche.

**-Vamos a practicar las salidas para los relevos, por parejas. Tú y yo, y Rei y Haru.-**

**-¿EH? ¿Quién decidió las parejas?-** Menciono algo molesto.

**-Bueno, las salidas en el relevo son: Yo, tú, Rei y Haru. Así que ese sería el acomodo más correcto.- **Explico Makoto tratando de convencerlo con su lógica.

Nagisa acepto de mala gana.

¡Fiu! Que bien que no le había tocado con Hazuki-kun, no sabría cómo reaccionar debido al hecho de que el rubio poseía en el cuello un hermoso mordisco hecho en un arranque de locura. Otra cosa. ¿Por qué le había mordido?

Lo notaba, Rei-chan estaba evitándolo desde lo del mordisco. ¿Por qué? Si el que cargaba con la marca del delito en su cuello era él, y a menos que lo contara nadie sabría que había sido su Rei-chan el culpable de aquella travesura.

Chasqueo la lengua. Tan bien que habían estado las cosas, pero ahora parecía que todo el progreso se había esfumado. Además, ¡por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué a Rei tenía que tocarle de pareja de Haru? Ardía en celos, y por mucha explicación que le dieran no se convencería. Un beso era un beso, y él no podía verlo de otro modo. Estaba Makoto ahí ¿no? El bien podría practicar con Haru, pero no…

Una idea perversa paso por su mente.

Makoto y Nagisa estaban en el calentamiento previo, el chico pingüino sujetaba de los tobillos al joven Tachibana para ayudarle a hacer abdominales.

**-Mako-chan.-**

**-¿Si, Nagisa?-** Contesto en medio de la flexión.

**-¿Tienes novia?-**

**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué la pregunta?-** Por alguna razón miro de soslayo a Gou.

**-¿No?-**

**-Esto… bueno…-** Detuvo sus flexiones. **–Bueno, si.-** Se sonrojo.

**-¡Qué bueno Mako-chan!, entonces supongo que no te importa que Haru-chan se besara con Rei-chan ¿verdad?-** Menciono con la mejor sonrisa falsa de la que fue capaz.

¿Eh? ¿Que planeaba Nagisa?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saben, espero con ansias las 2da temporada de Free, y no solo porque amo a los personajes, sino que me emociona tanto sus competencias! Yo soy nadadora, y si quieren saber mi especialidad es la braza, igual que nuestro protagonista Nagisa.<strong>_

_**Weno, ya los dejo. Nos vemos.**_


	12. Discordia

_**Ojala ya vieran el primer capitulo de Eternal summer! Oh mi sexy Rin esta de vuelta! Por eso me inspire a agregarlo en este mini-capitulo. Y si no fuera suficiente para hacerme feliz, que creen... ya me gradué de la Universidad! :3 Oh si, esa era la razon de que me tardara en actualizar.**_

_**No me queda mas que agradecerles que sigan mi historia y si lo que quieren es felicitarme por mi pequeño gran logro en la Uni, déjenme un bonito review de este fic.**_

_**Sin mas... les dejo el capitulo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

**12. Discordia**

**-Bien, eso no es algo en lo debamos entrometernos.- **Explico el chico orca.

**-Pero Mako-chan…- **Quiso refutar Nagisa.

La verdad era que le apabullo la indiferencia de Mako-chan.

**-Aunque me sorprende, yo pensé que en dado caso tu serias más compatible con Rei.-** Continuo su explicación de forma pensativa. **-Además de que estaba convencido de que Haru estaba con…-**

No termino la frase, había un invitado inesperado a esa práctica.

**-Rin.-** Menciono Haruka sorprendido.

**-¿Qué tal la práctica? ¿Hay lugar para uno más?-**

Pregunto el joven Matsuoka ya ataviado con su respectivo traje de baño, y su pose de modelo.

**-¿Rin, que haces aquí?-** Pregunto Makoto sorprendido.

**-Bueno, no pude asistir a su festival así que vine a ver a mi oso favorito.-**

Todos voltearon para mirar a Haruka el cual escondía sus ojos con el flequillo, ya que él era el único que podía identificarse con aquella descripción.

**-¿Tú…-** Empezó Makoto.

**-…Oso…-** Continuo Nagisa.

**-…favorito?-** Termino de preguntar Rei.

**-Sí. Haru me dijo que se vestiría de oso, me hubiera gustado verlo.-** Sonrió. **–Uno normalmente va a festivales y esas cosas de la persona con las que estas ¿no?- **Menciono como si nada.

**- Ya me perdí.-** Exclamo Makoto. **–Nagisa, ¿acaso no me habías dicho que Rei y Haru…?-** Se dio cuenta de su estupidez. **–Em… esto… quiero decir…-**

No era necesario que Makoto diera más explicación, Rin Matsuoka entendió que algo con esa frase no estaba bien, e involucraba a su actual pareja y al chico de lentes. Todo estaba tan mal como parecía, y la verdad todo esto le daba mala espina. Debía cerciorarse.

**-A ver… Nanase Haruka. ¿Me fuiste infiel o algo así?-** Si, mas valía ser directo.

**-Sí, algo así.-**

**-¿Qué?-** Hubiera preferido que le mintiera.

Debía aceptar que todo se le había ido de las manos, no pensó que con solo decirle aquello a Mako-chan se armaría tremendo lío. ¡¿Pero cómo rayos iba a saber que Rin y Haru estaban saliendo?! Se sentía tan culpable, por sus estúpidos celos había ocurrido todo eso.

Pero no era el único.

¡Por todas las cosas hermosas! ¿Por qué le había pedido ese beso a su senpai? Todo era su culpa, su tonta confusión le había hecho arrastrar a más personas dentro de su infelicidad personal. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

**-Yo puedo explicarlo. Rin-san…-**

Pero el carnívoro no tenía intensión de escucharlo.

**-¡Tu!-** Empujo a Rei hasta el suelo. **-¡¿Qué se supone que hiciste con MI Haruka?!-**

**-Yo… solo…-**

Sabía que debía de haber una explicación por alguna parte pero no la encontraba, esos ojos magenta ya ardían en llamas de furia, y era difícil concentrarse con alguien a punto de golpearle.

**-¡No!-**

Nagisa empujo a Rin. Sorprendentemente el chico tiburón se sorprendió de verse tirado contra el suelo y con un chico pinguino sobre él. Ni siquiera se percató del momento en que paso se cazador a presa. Decir que estaba bastante sorprendido era quedarse corto.

El chico rubio a pesar de todo, estaba llorando.

**-Deja a mi Rei-chan.-** Callo una lagrima en el rostro de Rin.

¡Oh, deja vu invertido! Paso por la mente del pelirrojo.

**-No golpees a mi Rei-chan.-** Siguió exclamando en su lloriqueo.

Los planes que tenía Rin de golpear a Rei se habían esfumado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por cierto, aquí donde estoy hace bastante calor, bueno 37 grados son mucho para mi ya que soy de una zona templada donde el maximo es de unos 25 grados. Creo que lo tomare como pretexto e iré a nadar imaginandome en una romántica competencia con mi hermoso Rin Matsuoka.<em>**

**_Y ahora si... hasta luego._**


	13. Malentendido

_**Me tarde un poco más de lo usual, espero poder apurarme a escribirles más seguido. Y ya espero con ansias el capitulo 3 de Eternal Summer, por eso les dejo este capitulo de hoy. **_

_**Les agradezco a ****AsheliaGrovi, Van, FujoshiSecreta, Tabhy, free y a 9-Bunny por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia.**_

_**Sin más les dejo el mini-capitulo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

**13. Malentendido.**

**-Nagisa, levántate.-** Ordeno Haruka.

El tiburón había perdido su ímpetu, y aun en el suelo se sentó para terminar de calmarse.

**-A decir verdad, no sé bien lo que ocurre aquí. Al parecer Nagisa está saliendo con Rei, así que no entiendo exactamente qué hiciste Haru.-** Al parecer esa fue la disculpa del pelirrojo.

**-Lo siento, Nagisa.-** También se disculpó Haruka.**-No sabía que estabas saliendo con Rei.-**

Hey, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿No se supone que el que debería de estar disculpándose era él? Pero debido al momento no pudo más que… aceptar las disculpas.

**-No hay problema.-** Sonrió nervioso.

**-Nagisa, debiste aclararme desde el principio que estabas saliendo con Rei. Por eso malinterprete lo que estabas diciéndome.- **Exclamo Makoto.

¿Perdón? En algún punto se perdió de algo. Ya todos daban por hecho que él y Nagisa salían. ¿Por qué se daba cuenta de eso hasta ahora? ¡No digan que eso era por culpa de aquel mordisco! ¿Por eso Nagisa le aclaro que eso era la marca de beso de un amante? ¿A eso se refería? ¡Y nadie se había tomado la molestia de explicarle!

**-Bueno yo… olvide decirles.-**

**-No hay problema.-** Contestaron los demás.

**-Pero es injusto Haru y Rin, tampoco nos habían dicho.-** Chillo Nagisa.

Lo sabía, ese era un pecado mortal. El problema no solo se le había ido de las manos, sino que lo estaba haciendo inconcebiblemente más grande, pero por mucho que estuviera mal… quería aprovechar aquel mal entendido. Además, Rei no había dicho palabra. Más bien la actitud de su amado chico de lentes podía ser descrito como de reflexión ¿en que estaría pensando? ¿En desmentir todo? Le daba miedo preguntar.

Podía desmentir a Nagisa, pero no lo había hecho por una simple razón: no sabía si estaba saliendo con él o no. Y el preguntarle en frente de todos era grosero… y peligroso, teniendo en cuenta que Rin-san seguía ahí. Sería apropiado mejor esperar a estar a solas.

Después de aquel incidente todos se tomaron con seriedad la práctica. El chico tiburón y Makoto compitieron en nadar 200mts combinados para matar el tiempo mientras los otros tres practicaban sus salidas del relevo. Ni siquiera Gou había notado lo que sucedió debido a que se encontraba revisando su plan de entrenamiento. En otras palabras, el día de práctica termino en calma.

O eso se aparentaba de forma externa.

Haruka se acercó a Nagisa en los vestidores para hablar, al parecer era importante debido a que el chico hidrofilico no era del tipo de gente conversadora.

**-¿Pasa algo Haru-chan?-**

**-No debí entrometerme entre ustedes Nagisa. Ni debía aceptar el besar a Rei.-**

**-¡Ah! Haru-chan, olvídalo. Ya todo está bien.-**

**-Yo también quiero disculparme.-** Se acercó a ellos Makoto. **– Creo que solo querías hablar de los problemas que tenías con Rei y yo… malentendí todo. Te metí en problemas. Discúlpame.-** Se notaba bastante mortificado.

¿Era el día de las disculpas o algo así?

**-No te preocupes Mako-chan, ya todo está olvidado.-**

En ese instante Rei volteo a mirar a aquellos tres. Solo quedaban los chicos de Iwatobi en los vestidores. Era ahora o nunca.

**-¿Podemos hablar Nagisa?-** Pidió el joven Ryugazaki.

Aun sin contestación del pequeño rubio, los otros chicos salieron del vestidor para dejarlos hablar a solas. Nagisa estaba en pánico mental.

Y Rei soltó su pregunta.

**-Em… sé que es grosero preguntarte esto pero… Nagisa ¿tú y yo estamos saliendo?-**

¿Era broma? Ni siquiera espero, se imaginó o planeo algo así pero…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les contaré algo gracioso. Normalmente cuando termino un capitulo no sé que escribiré mas adelante, y por eso me da gracia que me digan que quieren saber que mas va a pasar, porque yo también me pregunto eso cuando termino cada capitulo! XD <strong>_

_**Y para "demostrarlo" necesito de su ayuda, por favor comenten lo que piensan sobre lo que Nagisa debe decirle a Rei, debe decirle la verdad sobre que no están saliendo? o debe mentirle y hacerle creer que si lo están? Antes de escribir el próximo capitulo revisare sus comentarios para saber en que voy a continuar. Espero que participen.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_


	14. Farsa

_**Me gusta mas actualizar en lunes, pero el internet a veces no quiere... en fin, aunque en este caso me tarde un poco porque los comentarios estaban empatados, la mitad a mentir y la mitad a decir la verdad, asi que me tuve que esperar a que se desempatara esto, por eso si me tarde ahora si fue su culpa... XD**_

_**Por lo mismo no escribí demasiados sucesos... pero espero que le agrade.**_

_**_**Gracias por seguir esta historia y participar.**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

**14. Farsa**

¿No era broma verdad? Escucho bien ¿cierto?

**-¿A qué te refieres exactamente Rei-chan?- **Ante todo era mejor preguntar.

**-Bueno, no sé si solo son percepciones mías pero todos dan por entendido que estamos saliendo. Y mi pregunta es con relación a que no se lo negaste a nadie, Nagisa quiero saber ¿por qué?-**

Ya entendía… pero el asunto es que no sabía cómo responderle. Tenía dos opciones: verdad o mentira.

**-¡Ay Rei-chan! Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de que fue para salvarte de Rin.-**

Claro, lo más fácil era dar esa explicación. Una mentira a medias. Pero no quería hacer el asunto más grande y hacerle creer a Rei que estaban saliendo sin que fuera verdad. Así que podía decir que era una mentira piadosa. Eso la hacía sentir un poco mejor.

**-Ya veo. En realidad, pensé que era por el mordisco que te di.-**

Procuraba olvidarse de ese erótico mordisco y ahí viene Rei-chan y ¡se lo recuerda! ¿Estaba practicando alguna táctica sobre seducción o algo así? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerlo actuar y pensar mal? De verdad parecía que el chico de lentes quería eso… y Nagisa era una persona débil con respecto a cierto joven Ryugazaki.

**-El mordisco, bueno es cierto que fue algo que se nos fue de las manos pero…- **

Nada… Su mente estaba en blanco.

**-¡Sal conmigo Rei!- **Eso fue lo único que pudo decir sin recapacitar siquiera.

**-¿Eh?-**

Eso fue sin dudas algo muy precipitado. Piensa en algo, piensa en algo.

**-Es que… estaría mal que los demás se dieran cuenta de que fue un engaño, ¿no crees?- **Una vez más una mentira a escusa obvia, pero lo único que se le ocurría.

**-Ya veo.- **

Suspiro con alivio. Esa estuvo cerca.

**-Te refieres a que salgamos para evitar sospechas ¿verdad?- **Pregunto serio al acomodarse los lentes.

**-Eh… pues si, por lo menos mientras pasan unos días y se calma el asunto.- **

Su pobre cerebro ya no podía con el interrogatorio, aunque era verdad que quería salir con Rei-chan a toda costa eso de inventar excusas en vez de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos era agotador. ¿Por qué todo terminaba siendo tan complicado?

No sabía que pensar al respecto, dado el caso era cierto y tenía lógica lo que Nagisa proponía. De hecho su pequeño compañero de clase le estaba ayudando. Pero algo que no acababa de comprender era ¿qué ganaba Nagisa con todo esto? Pero buscarle una doble intención a lo que realizaba su rubio amigo era como dudar de él. Además que mentalmente Rei aceptaba que el sí tenía una doble intención. Averiguar de una vez por todas que le sucedía con Nagisa, y pensando de forma objetiva era una buena oportunidad de averiguarlo.

**-Está bien.- **

Aunque había escuchado esas hermosas palabras, procuro no actuar impulsivamente e írsele encima a SU Rei-chan, debía controlarse, aunque le fuera muy difícil.

Pero en el caso de Nagisa, era muy fácil caer en la tentación.

Los planes iban por buen camino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para dejar a todos felices... creo yo, Nagisa dijo la verdad a medias. En serio, de ser por mi lo hubiera dejado mentir así que de verdad tome en cuenta sus opiniones. Así que si quieren que los siga tomando en cuenta, comenten, y escriban hasta que les duelan los dedos... jeje <strong>_

_**Hasta luego.**_


	15. Rin

_**Estoy en un bloqueo con respecto a nuestra pareja principal, así que por no dejarlos esperar hagamos un pequeño paréntesis para este capitulo. Díganle de relleno si quieren... :( Aunque creo que muchos me van a odiar por esto pero.. pero... Lo siento! Estoy en medio de la escritura de mi tesis asi que mi cerebro no da para mucho estos días. **_

_**Al principio pensé en ponerla como una historia aparte, algo asi como un spin-off pero al final me retracte, ya tengo muchos de mis fics hechos de esa manera... **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

**15. Rin**

Sabía que a veces Haru era una persona difícil, lo volvía a corroborar con todo ese problema con Rei y Nagisa, pero también tenía presente que la aparente actitud poco interesada del chico hidrofilico era una forma de ocultar las cosas. Se había dado cuenta algo antes de empezar su relación. ¿Cómo fue eso? Pues más o menos así…

Era ya tarde, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y se encontraban afuera de la alberca del Samezuka, estaban solo ellos dos.

**-Siento no habértelo dicho antes Rin, pero quiero tu aprobación en esto o no podré estar tranquilo.-**

Un Makoto serio y decidido estaba frente a él pidiéndole ¿permiso? La verdad no sabía si estar furioso o confundido, o una mezcla de ambos.

Makoto pedía de su aprobación para salir con Gou.

¿En qué mente cabía eso?

En la suya no.

¡Si todo este tiempo siempre se restringió a si mismo por su culpa! Makoto estando al lado de Haru todo el tiempo podía llegar a ser frustrante, más por el hecho de que siempre sintió celos de esa cercanía, y de que el chico de ojos verdes lo conociera muy bien. ¿Y todo su autocontrol no sirvió de nada? ¿Makoto no tenía intenciones de alejarlo de Haruka? ¡Vaya!

Pero eso era lo bueno.

Lo malo era que ahora el chico frente a él le pedía ser algo así como su cuñado, y no sabía que responder con exactitud. ¿Intercambiemos a Gou por Haru? Eso no estaba bien, ¿verdad? ¿A quién engañaba? A estas alturas de la conversación estaba más preocupado por salir corriendo y coquetearle a Haru. Pero faltaba una pregunta que hacerle a su ex rival de amores. Aunque había que disimular un poco la pregunta.

**-Creo que por mí no hay inconveniente- **Si eso te aleja de ÉL, pensó. **-Pero… ¿Haru sabe de esto?-**

**-Em… ahora que lo dices, sí. De hecho quería acompañarme por si tratabas de golpearme o algo parecido.-** Sonrió. **–Pero tú no serias capaz de algo así ¿verdad?-**

**-No estés tan seguro.-** Sonrió con sorna.

**-¿Eh?-** Le devolvió la sonrisa nervioso.

–**Aunque si ustedes ya decidieron por su cuenta no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer.- **Acomodo un mechón de su cabello rojo.

Ya vete Makoto, ya vete. ¡Ya! Eso gritaba su mente.

**-Gracias Rin. Esto… creo que tengo que irme.-**

¡Aleluya!

**-Bien, solo cuida de mi hermana. Ya sabes lo que pasaría si la haces llorar ¿no?-**

**-Lo sé. Hasta luego.-** Makoto lo miro con precaución y se retiró.

Apenas si perdía de vista al capitán del club de natación de Iwatobi, pero ya estaba analizando el fugarse para ir a casa de su amor platónico de tantos años. Estaba considerando cuanto tiempo le tomaría de ida y regreso.

Pero eso no fue necesario.

Su amor platónico le tapaba el paso.

**-¿Haru? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco.

**-Makoto vino a decirte lo de Gou.-**

Por su rostro estoico, no entendió del todo si le estaba diciendo o le estaba preguntando.

**-Vino hace unos momentos, sí. Pero ya se fue. De verdad pensaste que me saldría de mis casillas y que lo golpearía ¿no?-**

**-No. Tú no golpearías a Makoto, es más alto que tú, no te conviene.-**

**-¿Eh? ¿Tú qué sabes? ¡Agh!, entonces no entiendo ¿a qué viniste?-**

Lo quería, a ese chico hidrofilico frente a él, pero también lo desquiciaba algunas veces.

**-A confesarme.-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-A decirte que te quiero.-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Lo que oíste.-**

_¡Wait a minute! __¿What is this?_ Su nivel de comprensión de la situación iba decayendo.

**-Espera… espera…-** Tenia que analizar un poco. **–¿Me estás diciendo esto ahora porque Makoto te dejo o algo así?-** Le daba miedo la respuesta.

**-No. Makoto solo me inspiro a venir.-**

**-¡Ah vaya! Qué alivio.-**

**-Entonces somos pareja ¿no?-**

**-Pero… aun no te doy una respuesta…-**

**-Pero me quieres, no necesito una respuesta porque ya lo sé.-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** Se sonrojo y oculto su rostro con el brazo.

Si, quería a ese estúpido pretencioso, ¿pero que podía hacer al respecto?

**-¡Rayos! Tienes razón.-**

Todo lo que sentía por ese chico de maravillosos ojos azules ¿era tan obvio? Lo cierto de todo, es que a pesar de sus palabras Haruka no cambio de expresión, solo sus ojos fueron lo que decían todo, adquirieron el brillo característico de cuando miraba el agua, pero ahora estaba viéndolo a él. A Rin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A pesar de que quiero pensar que esta historia la leen personas que les gusta mucho el REIGISA, me gustaría que me dieran su "sana" opinión. ¡Si supieran cuanto dolor me causa poner a Rin en una situación BL! (¡Diablos Rin Matsuoka, cuanto te amo! No me hagas sufrir asi...) <strong>_


	16. Confidente

_**Hace tanto tiempo! Me siento triste de pensar que ya solo falta un capitulo para que termine Free! Eterna Summer, la agonía me invade, Oh cuanto te voy a extrañar Rin!**_

_**Solo me queda fantasear en mis fanfics!**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, siento que no los merezco pero gracias de todos modos. T.T**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

**16. Confidente**

**-Rei.-**

**-¿Si, Haruka senpai?-**

**-Era mentira, ¿verdad? Lo de Nagisa y tú.-**

**-Sí. Lo era.-**

**-¿Te vas a responsabilizar de tus acciones?-**

**-Si.-**

**-Suerte con Nagisa.-**

Esa fue toda la conversación telefónica que tuvieron, quitándose claro, el saludo obligatorio. Tenía presente que de todas las personas, al único que no podía engañar era a aquel chico estoico. Sabía demasiado, por eso decidió aclarar las cosas. Ahora que él y Nagisa eran… ¿Qué? ¿Amantes? ¿Novios? ¿Pareja? De todos los denominativos el último le pareció más aceptable. Pero de alguna manera, sentía miedo de Nagisa, mucho miedo. Pero se suponía que todo era de forma provisional ¿verdad?

Si... necesitaría la suerte que le habían deseado.

Salió de su casa con ese pensamiento, solo para ser sorprendido por aquella ráfaga rubia que se pegó a su brazo.

**-Buenos días, amorcito.- **Aferro la mano de Rei a la suya.

**-Eh-buenos días.-** Sonrió nervioso**.- ¿No te estas tomando todo muy en serio?-**

**-¡Por Dios, Rei-chan! Hay que ser serios si queremos que los demás lo crean.- **Lo jalo, haciéndolo avanzar contra su voluntad.

Nagisa-kun tenía razón pero… Bufo. Sabía de antemano que las palabras no funcionaban con aquel niño impetuoso. Era día de asueto, y quedaron de verse con los demás chicos del club Iwatobi. Hacia bastante rato que no salían todos juntos, pero esta vez asistirían a un desfile de la asociación de pescadores.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de encuentro estaban tres conocidos, Makoto, Gou y Haru los esperaban.

**-¡Lamentamos la tardanza!- **Exclamo Nagisa. **–A Rei aún le da pena que nos vean acarameladitos por las calles, por eso no avanzaba rápido.-**

**-¡Nagisa-kun, eso no es..!-** Quiso desmentir Rei.

**-¡Pero si hacen bonita pareja!-** Exclamo Gou emocionada.

**-Gou-chan…-** Intento decir algo Makoto para calmar su ímpetu.

Ya era de conocimiento público en el club que Nagisa y Rei salían, para desdicha del último.

**-¡Ya se!-** Saco un moñito de su bolso**.- Si tan difícil es para Rei.-**

Se acercó a Nagisa y le anudo el moñito en el cabello.

**-Se ve lindo o debería decir ¿linda?-** Admitió Makoto.

–**¡Listo! Además la vestimenta de Nagisa-kun es fácil de confundir con la de una chica.-**

**-¡Oye!- **El pequeño rubio hizo un puchero**.- ¿Qué culpa tengo de ser tan lindo?-**

Makoto y Gou rieron, Haru permaneció en silencio y Rei quería morirse ahí mismo.

**-Además…-** Continuó Nagisa. **–Por ser tan lindo Rei-chan no pudo resistirse a mis encantos.-**

**-¿¡Que!?-** Apenas exclamo Gou, tapándose la nariz para evitar una hemorragia nasal. **– ¿Quieres decir que…?-**

Rei deseaba que la expresión _¡Tragame tierra!_ Fuera literal.

**-Shhh-** La acallo Nagisa. **–Eso es se-cre-to.- **

Y ahí estaba ese pequeño rubio echándole leña al fuego. ¿Cuál secreto? Si no habían hecho nada aun. Un momento ¿aun? ¿Entonces el chico Ryugazaki esperaba llegar algún día a esas circunstancias? Meneo su cabeza, mendigo Nagisa que siempre lo hacía pensar mal.

**-Haru, ¿y Rin no iba a venir?-** Pregunto Makoto.

**-Probablemente.-** Menciono el chico delfín sin más.

**-¿Cómo?-**

**-Es que anoche no dormimos mucho que digamos.-**

Todos guardaron silencio.

**-Esa es mucha información para mi.-** Exclamo Gou.

**-Para mí también.-**

Makoto no pregunto más y avanzó tomando de la mano a su pequeña pelirroja.

**-¡Qué casualidad!-** Contesto el pequeño rubio. **– ¡Rei-chan y yo también nos dormimos bien tarde!-** Expreso como compitiendo con Haruka.

Definitivamente iba a necesitar de toda su fuerza mental para sobrellevar esto.

Un rayo de luz despertó al chico tiburón, tanteo a su lado y no encontró a nadie, pero sintió un pedazo de papel. Todavía somnoliento lo leyó.

"_Te dije que nadar un maratón de una hora era mucho para antes de dormir. Fui con los demás al desfile. Atentamente: El chico de tus sueños, Haruka."_

Próximo plan: Seducir a "_alguien"_ en el desfile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El próximo capitulo lo tratare de subir en el transcurso de esta semana, no me gusta eso de hacerlos esperar así que como disculpa supongo que debo de apurarme. Este cap el el preludio del desastre ¿o algo así? ¡Es hora de que nuestros chiquitos crezcan y sepan que es el amor adulto! jajaja Que HOT sonó eso.<strong>_

_**Se aceptan sugerencias, ¿que quisieran que pasara en la historia?**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


	17. Descarado

_**No se ustedes, pero yo si llore ¡MALDITA VIDA! ¿por que me quitas a mis amados nadadores? Les aseguro, mis miércoles ya no volverán a ser los mismos. **_

**_Limpiándome_**_** las lagrimas les dejo este capitulo, y ya saben como es esto: Yo actualizo y ustedes comentan. No me dejen sola, solo me quedan ustedes mis amadisimos lectores.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

**17. Descarado**

Había bastante gente acomodándose para ver el desfile. Adultos, niños y ancianos, en fin, personas de todas las edades. Incluyendo a un lindo rubiecito que se aferraba a la mano de su novio y próximamente: fogoso amante. O al menos eso esperaba él. ¿Por qué negar que quisiera tirase a Rei? Quería hacer mil cosas en su habitación con aquel sexy chico de lentes, pero Rei no lo captaba o no lo quería captar. ¿Tenía que ser más directo?

**-Rei-chan-**

**-¿Qué, Nagisa?-**

**-Dame un beso.- **

**-….-** Mentalmente grito un ¡¿Quuuuueeeeee?!

**-No se preocupen.-** Esa era Gou**.-Son libres de expresar su amor frente a nosotros.-**

Comento la pelirroja como a la espera de ver esa demostración de amor.

**-Eh, no es eso.-** Fingió Rei.

¡Vaya! ¿Sería prudente besar a Nagisa frente a los demás? O más bien, ¿quería besar a Nagisa? Le daba miedo admitirlo, pero una parte de él si quería, por mera curiosidad, pero quería. ¡Diablos! Ya empezaba a caer en la tentación. Y los comentarios de Gou-kun empeoraban todo.

Pero fue salvado.

**-¡Hasta que los encuentro!-** Ese era el chico tiburón, que se acercaba agitado.

**-Te tardaste.-** Haruka hizo un imperceptible puchero.

**-Lo siento, lo siento.-**

Nagisa miro de reojo al recién llegado, por alguna razón le molestaba que al parecer la relación del tiburón y el delfín fuera mejor que la suya. ¿Haru-chan y Rin-chan ya habían tenido de todo? Esa pregunta le fastidiaba muchísimo. No podía creer que el pelirrojo lograra seducir al estoico de Haru, ¿y al él le costaba seducir a Rei? Debía averiguar que técnica había usado.

**-¿Y cómo te fue anoche Rin-chan?-** Pregunto Nagisa fingiendo desinterés.

**-Oh, pues muy bien.-** Sonrió con orgullo**.-Ayer me di cuenta que tengo más resistencia que Haru. No pudo conmigo.-**

¿En serio estaban hablando de eso a plena luz del día? Pensó Makoto, y su pobre novia que no quería saber de las intimidades del hermano.

**-Pero te cansaste más, por eso no llegaste hasta ahora.- **Mascullo Haruka.

Definitivamente ¿Qué maldito truco usaba Rin? La envidia lo carcomía, por eso volteo a ver a SU novio.

**-¿Y mi beso Rei-chan?-** Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Ni modo. Si se volvía a hacer el sordo con esa petición todos sospecharían. Se agacho lentamente y… ahí sintió que Nagisa lo jalaba hasta su rostro y chocaban sus bocas. Al principio dolió, eso no lo iba a negar, pero alguien podría explicarle: ¿cómo es que Nagisa sabía besar así? Bueno, tampoco es como que el supiera mucho de besos, pero el que le dió su senpai era completamente diferente de este.

Pues sí, Nagisa lo admitía: Estaba desesperado. Deseaba tanto a Rei que si no lo besaba iba a explotar, ya no quería utilizar sus pequeñas manos para desahogarse por las noches. Amaba a Rei-chan de eso no había duda, pero también lo deseaba. Mucho, desesperadamente y con lujuria.

Rei sintió que el pequeño niño metía su lengua dentro de su boca, podía sentir como raspaba con ella su paladar, como sus labios rozaban los suyos con hambre y como ambos respiraban ente jadeos. Pero lo peor era que: ¡Se sentía tan jodidamente genial!

**-Ejem.-** Carraspeo Makoto. **–Tampoco era para tanto chicos.-**

**-¡Fiu!-** Silbo el chico Matsuoka**.- Haru, checate esa técnica que al rato la intentamos.-**

Haruka enrojeció, pero no se negó a la petición.

¿Dónde estaban los terremotos tan "supuestamente" comunes cuando los necesitaba? Lo lógico sería que hiciera como si no pasara nada fuera de los normal, igual que como lo hacía Nagisa en esos momentos. ¡Pero no! Su cara estaba del tono más rojizo posible. Al parecer había subestimado a su pequeño compañero, admitía ahora que Nagisa era un excelente actor.

El primer paso ya estaba dado. Ahora solo faltaba dirigir a Rei-chan por el camino correcto, y terminaría comiéndoselo esta noche. O al menos eso esperaba Nagisa.

Ya tenemos planes para esta noche Rei-chan, pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo me quede de WTF! cuando termine el capitulo y lo volví a leer, me quede pensando algo así como: Nagisa eres un diablillo. Pero con esto les pregunto, si quieren ver mas de la faceta lujuriosa del pequeño pinguino comenten de sus "expectativas" ¿en cuantos capítulos creen que Nagisa logre violar a Rei? XD<strong>

**O que mala soy, porque si me lo preguntan: Obvio quiero que Nagisa lo viole! Dios! Ame hacer este capitulo!**

**Nos vemos, que ya empece a desvariar.**


	18. Recapacitando

_**:*.*:**_

_**Por fin, les traigo otra actualización; pero con la novedad de que esta historia se acaba... faltan pocos capítulos así que espero y sigan honrandome con su lectura en los capítulos finales. Ya saben que me encanta leer sus comentarios.**_

_**Esta vez trate de ponerle más empeño a la ortografía, sinónimos y guiones, aunque esto de que mi lap no le sirvan los comandos para sacar guiones largos me molesta, no me gusta cortar y pegar el guion pero bueno, todo sea por lo que se merecen ustedes mis queridisimos lectores.**_

_**Sin más, otro capitulo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

**18. Recapacitando**

Estaba teniendo pensamientos prohibidos y nada hermosos. Lo más correcto era aceptar que le había gustado ese beso, pero eso: el admitirlo; lo hacía sentirse peor. ¿No se suponía que esto era una simulación? ¿No se suponía también que ambos actuaban? Empezó a arrepentirse de aceptar, porque le empezaba a agradar el sentir esa pequeña mano sujetando la suya, y eso no estaba bien si ponía de antemano que Nagisa solo estaba ayudándolo en un aprieto. Todo se estaba mezclando y tergiversando de la peor forma posible.

A veces se sentía culpable, solo un poco…y a veces. Amaba a Rei-chan, ¿eso estaba mal? Además ¿no decían que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale? Y lo de el fin justifica los medios también se aplicaba ¿no? Pero a pesar de estas justificaciones, la culpabilidad estaba. Es cierto que aún no se sinceraba con Rei-chan, y estaba provechándose de la situación al tomarlo de la mano, al abrazarlo y al besarlo. En otras palabras, de cierta forma lo estaba engañando ¿verdad?

Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Rei-chan. Se tenía que sincerar con él hoy mismo, pero le daba miedo. Le tenía miedo al rechazo.

El desfile comenzaba con sus bailes tradicionales y personas vestidas de pescadores de épocas antiguas. Banderas, redes, carretas, figuras multicolores. Los asistentes incluyendo a los chicos de club de natación se compactaban al perímetro para mirar.

—**No alcanzo a ver. —** Esa era Gou, que daba brinquitos para mirar sobre la gente.

— **¿Quieres que te cargue en los hombros? —**Se ofreció su novio.

— **¿Eh? Si no te molesta. — **Contesto en medio de su sonrojo.

Makoto subió sin mucho esfuerzo a su novia, de algo tenía que servirle el tener ancha la espalda.

Otra vez la envidia atacaba a Nagisa. ¿Por qué no nació siendo mujer? A pesar de ser lindo y tener nombre de niña, no podía negar su género. Él era un chico y no renegaba de eso, simplemente que se había enamorado de otro hombre. Sonaba complicado, de verdad debía de declararse, ya lo había postergado bastante tiempo.

—**Rei-chan, álzame a mí también. —**Chilló Nagisa.

— **¿Qué? Pero…—**

—**No peso mucho, lo prometo. —**

Si, bueno… no podía evitar ser envidioso.

Rei bufó dándose por vencido. Ya tenía en cuenta que dijera lo que dijera, tenía las de perder siempre. Así que subió a sus hombros a aquel caprichoso niño, y era cierto, no pesaba mucho. ¿Por qué Nagisa-kun era un chico? Si fuera una mujer podría enamorarse libremente y sin complicaciones de él, pero no, la naturaleza les llevaba la contraria. Un momento ¿enamorarse? ¿Que no tenía claro que ese tipo de cosas tan ilógicas y sin sentido no eran para él?

El pequeño pingüino estaba feliz mirando el desfile en hombros de su Rei-chan. Mientras que otra perejita peleaba.

—**Haru, ni me mires. No te voy a cargar. —** Le aclaro Rin.

—**No te lo estoy pidiendo. —**

—**Como sea. —** Mascullo el tiburón.

— **¡Que cruel Rin-chan! Eres un mal novio. —** Se burló Nagisa. **—Si sigues así Haru-chan ya no te va a querer. —**

El chico Matsuoka miro asustado al estoico.

—**Esperare a que Makoto me cargue. —** Le recrimino el delfín.

¡Diablos! Maldito Haru y sus chantajes.

— **¡Ya! Está bien. —** Exclamo Rin frustrado.

Rei reflexiono sobre el hecho de que Rin-san cediera a los deseos de Haruka-senpai, eso se debía a que lo quería ¿no? Y él mismo siempre cedía a las peticiones de Nagisa, por muy extrañas, extravagantes o lunáticas que sonaran, ¿eso era prueba de que quería a Nagisa-kun de la misma forma en que Rin-san quería a su senpai? Era un asunto que ameritaba de su análisis.

—**Rei-chan, ¿puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa? —**

Esa pregunta le llego de improviso, pero más que nada, esa petición recibida a centímetros de su oído para que nadie la escuchara; le estremeció.

—**Esto… supongo que sí. —**

Y no recordaba más del desfile, solo tenía entendido de que término cuando Nagisa-kun salto de sus hombros y lo tomo de la mano. Se despidieron de los demás y se dirigieron a su casa, empezaba a sentirse nervioso, porque daba la casualidad de que ese día no había nadie más en su hogar.

Infinidad de veces había estado en casa de Rei-chan, pero esta vez se palpaba la tensión en el aire. Trato de actuar como si nada, como siempre; incluso echándose un clavado en cama del chico de lentes como frecuentemente hacía, pero eso pareció tener el efecto contrario.

Suspiro. Debía de aclarar las cosas antes.

—**Rei-chan, ¿estas incomodo conmigo aquí? —**

Tenía que preguntarlo, aunque le temiera a la respuesta.

—**No, bueno… no exactamente. —**

— **¿Fue por el beso de hace rato? —**

Había tristeza en el rostro de Nagisa-kun, ¿pero por qué? ¿Acaso había notado que aquel beso era correspondido, y eso le molesto? No entendía, pero se sentó junto a él, tenían que hablar de unos cuantos aspectos.

—**Em… pues. —**

—**Si te desagrado, olvídalo. —** Exclamo el rubio con pesar.

Y sonrió, a pesar de todo.

—**No, Nagisa-kun… el problema es que no me desagrado. —**

¡Por fin algo quedaba aclarado! Aunque le temía a la reacción de su amigo.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos en su totalidad, ¿debía decir que no se esperaba esa respuesta? ¿Debía de decir que le emocionaba oír aquello? O incluso, que se había encendido al escucharlo.

—**Voy a decirte algo Rei-chan, es la primera vez que beso a alguien así. La verdad, me gustó mucho. —** Exclamo restándole importancia. **—Y sinceramente, me quede con ganas de más. —**

Tomó de los hombros a su Rei-chan. ¡Rayos! ¡Cuánto lo deseaba! Y ya que la situación estaba puesta…

—**Rei-chan ¿podemos continuar? —**

¿Cuáles planes? Estaba bien la improvisación ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Se darán cuenta que igual que el titulo, fue un capitulo de reflexión más que otra cosa, y ya deben saber que es la calma antes del caos... XD <em>**

**_¿Ya les dije que andamos estrenando Foro de Free aquí en Fanfiction? Pues si no les había dicho, espero que se pasen por ahí para platicar, fangirlear, en fin, divertirnos. Si les interesa el link del Foro esta en mi perfil, los esperamos con gusto en Iwatobi swiim Club._**

**_Nos vemos._**


	19. Seducción

_**Lo sé, esta vez tarde bastante, ¡pero es justificado! Mi presentación de tesis y mi mudanza se atravesaron en este mes que pasado, tuve muchas cosas que hacer créanme. Además que andaba hasta el cueyos con varios retos de Noviembre. Asi que hice lo que pude en este capitulo. Ojala y les agrade.**_

_**Por cierto, ¿ya les había dicho que esta historia ya casi se acaba verdad? Bueno, por si no ya se los digo... XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN<strong>_

**19. Seducción**

¿Escuchaba bien? Nagisa-kun le estaba proponiendo… ¿qué exactamente? ¿Un beso más? ¿O qué? Aunque miro ese lindo rostro, su vista se posó en esos antojadizos labios. Lo aceptaba, bueno… si quería otro beso. Instintivamente cerró los ojos, pero no dijo palabra.

Nagisa lo interpretó como un sí.

Acerco su cara y presiono sus labios contra los de SU Rei-chan. Lo admitía, ya lo sentía suyo; así que pobre de quien quisiera interponerse.

Primero, fue un pequeño roce de labios con esa tierna boca, para después sentir como Nagisa-kun empezaba a lamer su labio inferior. Al pequeño niño no le pareció suficiente, así que prosiguió a dar un pequeño mordisco para obligar a esos labios ajenos a separase y permitirle el paso a su lengua.

De verdad, con todo lo que estaba pasando, empezaba a conocer una faceta de aquel "aparentemente" tierno y dulce amigo suyo. Era Nagisa-kun en faceta lujuriosa y provocativa.

Mentiría si dijera que en algún punto se separaban a respirar o algo así, porque el oxígeno nunca faltaba; los jadeos le servían para tomar aire. ¡Diablos! ¡Qué exquisito beso! Ya hasta sentía como sus manos se aferraban a la camisa de su amado chico de lentes, y como a su vez sentía esas queridas manos en su nuca.

En medio de todo ese contacto bocal, el chico pingüino se recostaba en la cama, y sin sentirlo, pensarlo o analizarlo, Ryugazaki Rei ya estaba encima de él. Claro, estaba más fuera de sí que otra cosa, al menos por un momento. Porque lo que si sintió es como Nagisa-kun le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas.

Ahí fue cuando llego el sentido común.

—**Yo… lo siento. —** Sé disculpo.** —Es que, no es justo para ti, Nagisa-kun. **

No, eso no debía pasar ¿Rei-chan planeaba dejarlo con las ganas? Eso sí que no. Tenía que decir algo, ya mismo.

—**Pero yo… también quiero esto. —** ¿Que más podía decir? **—Si los dos estamos de acuerdo no hay problema ¿verdad? **

En alguna parte debía estar su negación. Sabía que era su deber evitar todo aquello y le dolía pensar que podía dejarse llevar así por sus instintos pero… esa negación nunca llegó. Sus deseos distaban mucho de lo que su razón le dictaba.

Rei asintió.

Y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en llegar a más.

Pero lo que por un momento desconcertó al chico Ryugazaki era que estaba recostado con Nagisa sentado sobre su estómago. Ese pequeño rubio frente a él se quitó la camiseta de la forma más jodidamente seductora posible, y como si eso fuera poco la mirada que le deba hablaba por si sola. Lo veía con absoluto deseo.

Mientras tanto en otro conocido sitio para los miembros del Club de Natación Iwatobi...

Se llevaba a cabo una discusión con respecto a ese día. Para ser más específicos, era en casa de Haruka, donde él y su actual pareja "conversaban".

—**Haru, a veces me enfadas tanto. ¿Por qué te empeñas en encelarme con Makoto? **

—**Tú eres el que te encelas solo. **

—**Estas siendo injusto, incluso dejé pasar aquel malentendido con Rei. **

Es que Rin ya estaba hasta la coronilla, Makoto y Rei eran amigos de ambos, y aunque aquellos no hacían nada para quitarle a Haru no podía evitar sentirse inseguro. ¿Qué tal si Haru se cansaba de él? ¿O que lo cambiara por algún otro? Diablos, estaba teniendo pensamientos de señorita.

—**Pero es tu culpa. **

— **¡Haru! —** Lo tomó del brazo.

—**Tonto, como si fuera a cambiarte. —** Dijo sin mirarlo.

— **¿Qué? —** Rin lo tomo de los hombros.

—**Lo que oíste. — **Se deshizo del agarre y se dirigió a su cuarto.

De verdad, ¿cómo es que le gustaba Haru hasta el extremo de conmoverse por esas palabras tan frías? Aunque le siguiera a su cuarto y aún era temprano, tenía que volver a los dormitorios del Samezuka. Al entrar a la habitación del estoico, este se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

—**Bien, ya no estoy enfadado. —** Acomodo su cabello rojo. **—Pero eres mío, es normal que me sienta celoso. —**Se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

—**No soy tu propiedad. **

— **¡Es un decir! —** Bufó. **—Ok, ya. Tengo que irme. —**

—**Rin. **

— **¿Qué? **

—**Gracias. **

—**Gracias ¿de qué? **

—**Por quererme tanto como para encelarte. **

¿En serio le gustaba ese chico pretencioso? A veces prefería que no hablara cuando el delfín le daba por decir cosas vergonzosas como si nada. Lo sabía, su cabello ya no era lo único rojo, sino la totalidad de su cara.

Era mejor tomar camino a Samezuka, antes de que otra cosa sucediera.

A Rin no le gustaba que las cosas se salieran de sus planes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Se me olvidaba decirles! En el Foro del que formo parte acaba de ser el evento RETO:MES DE MAKOTO, y resulta que ando participando con una historia. Más que pedir que voten por mi, quisiera pedirles a todos los que tengan cuenta de FF vayan a votar al Foro por la historia que mas les guste, la votación es libre a todo publico. Las votaciones se cierran el domingo, me harían feliz con el simple hecho de que votaran ¿puedo pedirles ese favor? <em>**

**_El link del Foro Iwatobi swim Club esta en mi perfil._**

**_Hasta luego. Y gracias por leer. ;D_**


End file.
